How to say Goodbye
by Akane-oneechan
Summary: El CUARTO capitulo! Kagome está ante un gran problema, como decir adios a aquellos a los que amas como si fueran tu familia? Como decir adios a aquel que amas?.
1. Default Chapter

Nota de la Autora: Esto es la traducción de "How to say Goodbye" de AuroraLeona (al final del capitulo pondré el link hacia el perfil de AuroraLeona y hacia el fic original).

Disclaimer: Por desgracia InuYasha y todo lo relacionado no me pertenece. No me pertenece nada, ni siquiera la historia (Pero la traducción la he hecho yo!!)

**Capitulo 1: Problema, Solución**

Después de cuatro años, cuatro largos y duros años, había terminado. Todo había terminado. Ella estaba sorprendida en como había acabado tan de repente, y sobretodo asustada de que fue ella misma quien lo había acabado. Su poder destruyó el enemigo y su rival. La Shikon no Tama desapareció de vuelta dentro de su cuerpo justo igual como había aparecido, y... ella tenía que marchar...

Su obligación hacía el tiempo que la había adoptado temporalmente estaba cumplido. Se había deshecho de la amenaza que había traído consigo... había terminado... finalizado... pero había encontrado algo.

Amistad... buenos amigos.

Amor... Dios! Había encontrado amor, Como podría dejar eso?

Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que marchar, tenía que decir adiós

Lo había hablado con Kaede y Myoga después de que el primer año se hubiera terminado, y ellos lo habían entendido igual que lo había hecho ella... este no era su tiempo. Ellos la echarían de menos, por supuesto, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ella y este tiempo no eran el uno para el otro. Su tiempo era el futuro, y su obligación hacia su familia y el templo que heredaría era más fuerte que sus propios deseos egoístas.

Miroku también lo entendería, él era un hombre muy racional. Lo más seguro es que él ya estuviera contando los días hasta que ella lo anunciara.

Sango. Ella estaría de acuerdo con su decisión, aunque estaría triste. Ella no estaba preocupada de verdad sobre ellos...

Eran los otros dos...

El niño que era demasiado pequeño, demasiado joven para entender porque...

Y el hombre... demonio...que ella amaba...

Él lo entendería y no lo entendería... le haría daño... justamente igual que a ella...

Pero no pertenecía aquí, por lo tanto tendría que decir adiós.

Tenía que hacerlo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El problema la estaba atormentando. Había jurado que se quedaría todo lo necesario para poder curar todos aquellos que habían sido heridos en la última batalla.

Solamente quedaban doscientas personas.

Eso le daba dos, quizá tres, semanas para decirlo. Para decírselo.

_Dios! Como podría decírselo?_

Esa noche eran solo ella y Sango. Era muy entrada la noche. Sango llevaba bastante durmiendo, no habían oídos demoníacos que pudieran descifrar los pequeños ruidos que ella hacía mientras cantaba junto con su Diskman. Por eso se dejó llevar por la música y cantó mientras que intentaba pensar alguna forma de resolver su problema

****

**"Sayonara, sweet memories…"**

Se sentó recta.

Cantando.

Canción.

Iría cantando canciones mientras trabajaba. La mayoría eran en la mayor parte en Inglés, por lo tanto Shippou (por lo menos) preguntaría que significaban las palabras.

Por lo tanto tendría que decírselo.

Y ellos tendrían el pensamiento de 'adiós' en sus mentes...

Y entonces no sería tanto la sorpresa cuando el día por fin llegase…

El día que ella diría "adiós".

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

NdlA: Por favor decirme si os ha gustado o no!!!! Es mi primer traducción, y me gustaría saber si os ha gustado o no!.

NdlA: T.T Lo intenté!! De veras que lo intenté!!!!!!! pero no me salían los -------- enlaces, así que si queréis tengo AuroraLeona en Mis Autores Favoritos en mi perfil.


	2. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: InuYasha y todo lo relacionado no es mío es de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia no es mía es de AuroraLeona. Pero la traducción la he hecho YO!!!

**Capítulo 2: "Sayonara"**

Estábamos todos juntos otra vez.

Los chicos estaban limpiando el mutilado pueblo.

Las chicas estaban vendando a los heridos.

Y mientras tanto música fluía suavemente desde una máquina, que igual que ella, no pertenecía a este tiempo.

**_ "Sayonara, sweet memories_**

**_It's goodbye_**

**_ Sayonara, Don't look back_**

**_Don't ask why_**

**_The time will come_**

**_And you will go alone_**

**_Keep your heart_**

**_SAYONARA"_**

****

Ella iba cantando mientras curaba a los hombres heridos, e ignoraba intencionadamente las miradas que Miroku le lanzaba en cada vez más ocasiones.

Él lo había descubierto.

Bien, eso hacía una persona menos a la que tendría que decírselo.

Ella sonrió al paciente que había terminado y fue hacia el próximo. Este pueblo era uno fácil. Era muy posible que estuvieran de camino hacia el próximo en dos días. Probablemente en sólo uno. Podría ser que tuviera menos tiempo de lo que ella pensaba...

Shippou fue hacia ella, saltando en su hombro y rodeando con su peluda cola el cuello. Ella continuó cantando suavemente mientras trabajaba, ignorando a Shipou igual como había ignorado a Miroku. Tarde o temprano el pequeño kitsune preguntaría y...

"Kagome, ¿qué significa la canción?"

Esa era la oportunidad que ella estaba esperando. Vio de reojo como Miroku se iba acercando. Sango estaba atendiendo el cuerpo justo al lado de ella. InuYasha le estaba dando el nuevo rollo de vendas que había pedido...

Estaban todos aquí.

**_"And so my friend_**

**_It must end_**

**_Now you are grown_**

**_I can't stay on_**

**_Think of the memories we've known_**

**_ Carefully feeling your way_**

**_You're getting stronger each day_**

**_How can I find the words to say_**

**_I'll miss you"_**

****

Ella asintió con la cabeza a InuYasha mientras aceptaba el rollo de vendas y continuaba trabajando mientras explicaba al chico.

"Es una canción de un espectáculo que me gusta. La canción se llama 'Sayonara' y va sobre crecer y cómo las cosas nunca se quedan como están para siempre. Aunque la persona diciendo adiós lo quiera."

Shippou la miró con confusión.

**_ "Sayonara, sweet memories_**

**_It's goodbye_**

**_ Sayonara, Don't look back_**

**_Don't ask why_**

**_The time will come_**

**_And you will go alone_**

**_Keep your heart_**

**_SAYONARA_**

**_The time will come_**

**_And you will go alone_**

**_Keep your heart_**

**_ SAYONARA"_**

****

La canción acabó y era seguida por el título de la canción "Galaxy Express 999".

"¿Qué significa esta canción?"

Ella sonrió ligeramente. "Va sobre ir de aventuras con amigos".

Shippou sonrió también y empezó a tararear junto con la música. Sango fue hacia el siguiente hombre. InuYasha levantó al pequeño kitsune de su hombro y fue a acabar de reparar una cabaña.

Miroku aún la miraba.

Ella le sonrió y siguió con su trabajo.

_Uno fuera, quedan tres._

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: "**Home again**"

Ella y Sango aún se estaban ocupando de los heridos. Su número parecía interminable, pero a la vez parecía haber menos. Ella se había dado cuenta del poco tiempo que le quedaba para dar la noticia a sus amigos.

Bueno... A todos menos a Miroku. Él lo sabía. Lo había adivinado. Él la había confrontado esa mañana:

_'Kagome, nos dejarás.' Ellos habían estado limpiando el desayuno cuando Miroku la arrastró a fuera en el final de tal dura declaración susurrada. Susurrando en voz baja suficiente para que ni siquiera orejas youkai pudieran coger las palabras. _

_'Si.' Fue lo único que ella dijo, aparentemente eso era lo único que ella necesitaba decir. Él la miró fijamente durante bastantes segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza tristemente y decir:_

_'Y, ¿cuándo se lo dirás?' Él no amplió sobre quien hablaba, pero ella no lo necesitaba. _

_'Cuando él lo descubra como lo hiciste tú.'_

_'Eso es a la vez cruel y cobarde, Lady Kagome.' Su voz se había vuelto fría. Ella estaba secretamente de acuerdo con él, pero no lo podía admitir._

_'Ese es el plan que elegí. ¿Se lo dirás?'_

_'No se lo diré, pero tu deberías,' Ella desvió sus ojos de él, y algo después de eso él se fue._

__________________________________________________________

Habían pasado horas desde entonces, pero Miroku había guardado su distancia con ella todo el tiempo. La estaba ignorando. Maldita sea. Con esa actitud, InuYasha iba a descubrirlo más rápido de lo que ella esperaba. Eso no era bueno. Para nada.

Sango gruñó mientras levantaba a un hombre herido del suelo hacia una improvisada mesa de operaciones. "¿Kagome?"

"Si."

"A los hombres les gusta oír tu extraña música cuando los curas. Ellos piensan que es... magia."

"Oh." Ella cogió uno de sus numerosos y siempre presentes CDs y lo colocó en el radiocasete. Y después de pensarlo por un segundo decidió poner la pista 6.

**_ "Sometimes I wonder if I'm ever gonna _**

**_Make it home again_**

**_It's so far and out of sight."_**

Después caminó desde la máquina y cogió sus instrumentos. Ella estaba muy agradecida de haberse decidido por el campo de la medicina. Le venía perfecto. Ella no estaba segura cual especialidad cogería, pero cirugía de Urgencias parecía prometedor. Se había acostumbrado a ayudar a personas muy mal heridas. Seguramente no podría vivir sin hacerlo. 

Este hombre sería fácil. Ella estaba removiendo fragmentos de…

Fragmentos de…

Fragmentos…

Trozos de una arma rota de su lado. Sus heridas se habían limpiado bastante bien. Un simple trabajo de volver a limpiar y volver a vendar. Eso, y ella había estado enseñando a algunas chicas del pueblo como suturar, y limpiar adecuadamente las heridas para proteger de infecciones.

El día anterior, una idea se le había ocurrido: que pasaría si ella no tendría que estar enseñando cosas como esas. Técnicas e instrumentos usados en su tiempo. Ella estaba poniendo en serio peligro la 'continuidad espacio-temporal' simplemente por estar allí. Enseñándoles esas cosas...

Lo que estaba hecho, estaba hecho.

Pero esa era otra razón por la que ella no podía, quería, estar aquí.

Ella y Sango trabajaban juntas en silencio. Shippou vino con más vendajes. InuYasha lo seguía con agua caliente. Cuando ellos se fueron Shippou iba susurrando la melodía de la canción. 

Largos segundos pasaron. La canción volvió a empezar. Estaba puesta para que se repitiera.

Sango lo notó. De alguna manera, sin ni siquiera saber las palabras o el significado, ella supo que la canción había acabado y había vuelto a empezar.

Sango miró hacia el hombre. La pared. El techo. La puerta. "Así que…um…Hace mucho que no has ido a tu tiempo."

Ella notó cuan forzadas eran las palabras de Sango. "El pozo está demasiado lejos para poder ir y venir. Además hemos estado ocupados." 

"Si..."

**_"I really need someone to talk to, and nobody else_**

**_Knows how to comfort me tonight."_**

"¿Qué ocurre Sango?"

Aún sin mirar en su dirección ella respondió, "¿Te gusta este lugar?"

"¿Lugar como este pueblo, o lugar como este tiempo?"

"Este tiempo."

"A veces, pero no lo entiendo bien." Ella miró hacia sus manos, luego al radiocasete que estaba interpretando música 'mágica'. "O no me entiende a mi."

"Eso es verdad." Juntas acabaron con el hombre y empezaron a limpiar el desorden.

**_ "Snow is cold, Rain is wet_**

**_ Chills my soul right to the marrow"_**

"Muchas veces no te entiendo. Muchas cosas de las que hablas son... como demonios para mi."

Esto la sorprendió. "¿Demonios?"

"La 'bom-ba a-tó-mi-ca' de la que nos hablaste. Pistolas también. Guerra Biológica. Este tipo de cosas son las que no entiendo. Una persona tendría que ver aquellos a quien mata. Sino entonces no están aceptando la responsabilidad de sus muertes."

"Oh." Sango estaba murmurando. Kagome se preparó para lo que venía.

"¿Hechas de menos tu familia cuando estas aquí con nosotros? ¿Tus amigos?" Kagome oyó dolor en esas palabras.

"Vosotros sois como mi familia, y mis amigos allí son todos superficiales."

Sango paró y se sentó en el suelo. "Ellos tampoco te entienden."

"No. Tampoco." Ella se sentó junto a Sango.

"Entonces, ¿dónde perteneces?"

"Yo no... no aquí. No pertenezco aquí."

**_ "I won't be happy till I see you alone again_**

**_Till I'm home again and feeling right."_**

"Me lo temía." Las palabras de Sango se volvieron duras. Kagome se volvió hacia ella. La miró.

Sango miraba hacia otro lado. Escondiendo su cara. Escondiendo sus lágrimas.

"Sango, yo..."

"No Kagome." Ella se levantó. Hizo un paso hacia la puerta. "No entiendo por qué no te quedarás con nosotros si no es tu familia o amigos los que te retienen en tu tiempo. Por qué nos dejas por un tiempo que no amas."

"San..."

"NO Kagome. He de pensar. Yo... Ya hablaremos más tarde." Ella marchó de la cabaña.

"Sango... lo siento."

_Dos fuera, quedan dos._

Si sobrevivía a ello. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

NdlA: Haber como os va gustando, dejadme reviews o mandadme algún email comentando, criticando,… Estoy abierta a cualquier idea.

Próximo capitulo: Shippou


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: **"To my son By Love"**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Miroku lo sabía, Sango lo sabía… Tenía a dos más para contárselo… dos corazones rotos más.

A veces realmente se odiaba a sí misma.

Ella estaba sentada ante otra concurrencia de heridos y aldeanos. Algunos los estaba curando, otros los estaba enseñando, y en todo iba dejando atrás una parte de si misma. Cuantos más días pasaban ella se vaciaba más y más por dentro. Kami-sama esto era tortura!

Shippou estaba junto a ella por la gran mayoría del tiempo, a su lado, sin preguntar nada por primera vez. Sólo allí… Uno se tenía que preguntar el porque…

**_"Oh my darling boy_**

**_Oh my little child_**

**_The time has come_**

**_My time has come_**

**_ Goodbye, Goodbye"_**

Otra vez su radiocasete estaba sonando a todo volumen, esta vez estaba sonando una canción escrita por una joven Americana. A ella siempre le había gustado la música, y hoy la canción serviría un muy buen propósito.

Hoy se lo contaría a Shippou.

Hoy era el día…

Ella se levantó y se estiró. Dos hombres habían muerto esta mañana, y sus manos apestaban… necesitaba realmente limpiarlas. Este debía ser uno de los peores días desde que empezaron a hacer las rondas de reconocimiento médico, ella ya había perdido dos hombres hoy… muchos a lo largo de los últimos días…

Si estuviera en casa, hubiera tenido los recursos, la tecnología para salvarlos…

"Maldita sea."

Subió la música mientras secaba las recién limpias manos.

**_"I have watched you_**

**_ Grow for years_**

**_ Been your mother_**

**_ Though the blood's not there_**

**_ Goodbye, Goodbye"_**

Como era de esperar, Shippou saltó a su hombro lleno de felicidad y energía. Y a diferencia del día anterior… preguntas.

"Kagome?" Ella había vuelto a empezar con la cura a un hombre viejo sufriendo de una contusión en la cabeza. "Hey…"

"Si, Shippou? ¿Que ocurre?" El anciano hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sus manos encontraron un lugar sensible. "Lo siento abuelo, esto no tardará mucho más." Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la dirección de Shippou otra vez, con una pregunta silenciosa.

"¿Porque no está Miroku hablando contigo?" Esta podía o no podía ser la manera que ella quería que Shippou s'enterara. "Y Sango también! ¿Que ocurre con vosotros?"

Y porque su curiosidad nunca flaqueaba, "¿De que va esta canción?"

Estaba tan cansada, y su pequeño demonio estaba preguntando las preguntas correctas… Hizo una risita. De verdad odiaba todo esto, pero Kami-sama ella tenía una rara vida…

"Miroku y Sango y yo tuvimos una pelea, esta es la razón por la que no nos hablamos. Esta canción se llama 'To My Son By Love', y es sobre una joven mujer hablando a un pequeño niño el cual ella quiere mucho aunque ella no es su verdadera madre."

La mirada pensativa de Shippou era entrañable, como siempre. "¿Cómo tu y yo?"

Ella sonrió suavemente, tristemente mientras le daba al abuelo un poco de té medicinal. "Si, igual que tu y yo."

"¿Y que le está diciendo la mujer al niño?" Ella dejó suavemente al abuelo apartando algunos mechones sueltos de su pelo blanco puro de su cara. Ella se levantó y se fue hacia el próximo hombre en la cola que nunca parecía acabar.

Shippou la siguió justo detrás suyo.

**_"I don't want to_**

**_ Don't want to leave_**

**_But I must_**

**_It is time_**

**_ Goodbye, Goodbye"_**

"Bueno, ella le está contando que lo quiere mucho, y que está feliz de todo el tiempo que han pasado juntos, y que está muy orgullosa de cuanto él ha crecido." Ella miró al pequeño youkai, el cachorro kitsune, e intentó hacerle entender. Dulcemente.

"Pero ella está triste."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque tiene que dejar al chico. Porque ella sabe que el lugar de donde el chico es, no es su lugar. Y ella sabe que el chico es suficientemente fuerte para seguir sin ella."

Esta vez la mirada pensativa del chico no parecía preciosa… era la cosa más aterradora que había visto… más aterradora que Naraku mismo.

Shippou estaba a punto de llorar.

"Esta canción… Kagome… igual que tu y yo?"

No había vuelta atrás ahora, Kami-sama como se odiaba a si misma. "Exactamente igual que tu y yo."

"Oh." El chico entrecerró los ojos en un vano intento de no llorar. "Entonces… los otros están enfadados… porque te vas."

"Si."

"Está bien."

Kagome miró hacia abajo bruscamente, 'bien'? Que quería decir?

"¿Cuando vas a volver? Tu sabes que cuanto más tiempo estés allí más malhumorado se pone Inu-Yasha."

Ella no podía hablar.

"Kagome." El chico la miró todo lo serio que pudo, "cuando vas a volver?"

Ella intentó hacer que su voz volviera, pero le fallaba.

"Vas a…Kagome." Las lagrimas que antes se habían ido, volvían, "Tu vas a volver, verdad?" 

Ella no tenía el coraje para mirarle en los ojos. Era tal cobarde.

"¿Verdad?" Había un deje de histeria en su joven voz.

Ella cayó en sus rodillas al lado de él, todo lo que le quedaba antes de fuerza se le había ido precipitadamente. "L…Lo siento Shippou…"

"Kagome…"

"Cuando me marche…" 

"No, por favor…"

"No voy a volver."

Los ojos de Shippou se abrieron como platos en miedo e incredulidad. "No… No te puedes ir!"

"Shippou por favor no grites! No quiero que Inu-Yasha se entere aún!"

"También lo vas a dejar a él?"

"Vuelvo a casa."

Shippou hizo varios pasos hacia atrás… lejos de ella… como si tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad. "Yo pensé que esto era como tu casa para ti… Yo pensé que éramos como tu familia para ti…"

"Lo sois…" Ella intentó alcanzarlo… él se alejó de ella… se fue corriendo de la habitación.

**_ "You are a strong one_**

**_A good one_**

**_You can go on without me_**

**_You must live on without me_**

**_ Goodbye, Goodbye"_**

"Me odio a mi misma".

_Solo falta uno_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

NOTAS:

Después de tantos meses aquí tenéis el cuarto capitulo de How to Say Goodbye. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero entre la universidad, exámenes y otras cosas simplemente no tenía ni el tiempo ni las fuerzas para continuar. Acabaré la traducción, de eso no os preocupéis, pero quizá tarde un tiempo entre capítulos.

Próximo capitulo: InuYasha


End file.
